Today neuroscientists are routinely carrying out evermore-advanced physiological experiments and cognitive scientists are proposing and testing evermore-comprehensive models of brain function. Unfortunately, these experiments and models involve brain systems where incomplete information regarding the system's underlying neural circuitry presents one of the largest barriers to research success. It is widely accepted within the neuroscience community that what is needed is a comprehensive and reliable wiring diagram of the brain that will provide a neuroanatomical scaffolding (and a set of foundational constraints) for the rest of experimental and theoretical work in the neuro- and cognitive sciences. Unfortunately, the current approach of attempting to integrate the deluge of thousands of individual in vivo tracing experiments into a coherent whole is proving to be a virtually impossible task.
There is an alternative approach that avoids the problem of stitching together the results of thousands of in vivo tracer injection experiments. The imaging of a single post-mortem brain at a sufficiently high resolution to resolve individual neuronal processes and synapses, while maintaining registration across size-scales, would allow direct tracing of a brain's connectivity. Researchers using the raw data in such a synapse-resolution brain connectivity atlas would be able to map all the regions, axonal pathways, and synaptic circuits of the brain; and unlike separate specialized experiments, the results would immediately and easily be integrated because they are all performed on the same physical brain.
Today, the creation of such a synapse-resolution atlas has only been achieved for tiny invertebrate animals such as C. Elegans (a round worm measuring 1 mm in length and less than 100 μm in diameter). This is because the fundamental technology used, that of serial section electron reconstruction, currently requires the painstaking manual production of thousands of extremely thin (<1 μm) tissue slices using a standard ultramicrotome in which newly sliced tissue sections are floated away from the cutting knife on water and manually placed on slotted TEM specimen grids a few sections at a time.
Because of the manual nature of this current process, this technique is totally impractical to apply to larger brain structures and so it is currently unable to address the needs of the larger community of neuroscientists who require a map of the brain connectivity of rodent and primate brains. The key challenge in extending these imaging technologies to map structures that are 1×105 (mouse brain) and 1×108 (human brain) times as large as C. Elegans is the invention of a reliable automated process for producing these thin serial tissue sections. The invention described herein is targeted at this automation challenge.